


Are you gonna kiss me or not?

by Agentpeggicarter



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentpeggicarter/pseuds/Agentpeggicarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t have ties,” he whispered, finally admitting his feelings. “They’ll take that away from me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you gonna kiss me or not?

Kylo see you staring out the side of the starship, gazing at the vast emptiness that stretched before you.

He senses all the emotions that weld inside you.

Hurt.  
Anger.  
Sadness.  
Loneliness.

All emotions he remembered feeling long ago. Now all he felt was anger, but looking at you, staring at the stars, he didn’t feel any of that.

You let out a sigh and turn from the window only to catch Kylo’s eye. You give him a soft smile and try to look away, but you’re captivated by him. Always have been.

“You’re angry.” He stated.

Kylo didn’t phrase it as a question, since he already knew the answer.

“Upset.” You amended because you weren’t just angry, you were sad too.

Unlike Kylo, who only saw emotions as one dimensional, you knew emotions could be complex. Upset was the only word that seemed to define all the ones you were feeling.

“Use it.” He said turning away from you.

You tilted your head to the side. “Why?”

Kylo turned his sharp gaze to you and strode across the room in three steps till he was right in front of you. You take a step back, shocked at how close and agitated he is.

“Because it makes everything easier. Because that one emotion can fuel anything.”

You see his eyes wavering before you. The anger appearing and disappearing like a twinkling star.

“Like what?” you whisper.

Kylo stares down at you, trying to battle all the emotions inside of him.

 _Fuck it._ He thought as you grabbed your face and slammed his lips into yours.

You don’t fight him. You stand there stunned, trying to wrap your head around what was going on. By the time you realized what Ren was doing he pulled back sliding the mask back on.

He stares at you through the mask, hiding the anger burning inside of him. Of course you didn’t kiss him back, how could he, Kylo Ren ruler of the first order, be so careless y giving into his emotions? There was only one emotion he could rely on and that was anger.

It was stupid for him to do that. Kylo was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn’t notices the small smile on your face or the way you touched you lips, as if you were afraid this was all a dream.

You snap out of your trance as you hear the heavy footfall of Kylo walking away in a fit of rage.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” You ask, crossing your arms.

If Kylo thought he was about to walk away without addressing what just happened, he was sadly mistaken. He would have to get in touch with his feelings before you allowed him to leave this room.

“I have a droid to find.” He exclaimed through the mask, his voice husky and distorted.

“Wherever the droid is, I imagine he isn’t going anywhere any time soon. Your men are on it.”

“Snoke wants-”

“I don’t care what he wants,” you cry, cutting him off. “What the hell was that?” You bark, trying to get Ren to talk about what just happen.

“Nothing.”

You cross your arms. “Really? It sure didn’t feel like nothing.”

“I gave in to a frivolous emotion, it won’t happen again.”

“I’m not Supreme Leader Snoke, I don’t care if you feel one emotion or all of them!” You snap. “It’s not going to hurt you or sway you. You have your values and your plans, that’s not going to change.”

“Anger-”

“Is the only emotion you can rely on! I know! We’ve had this discussion before! For once I want you to man up and do what you want!”

Kylo turns his head toward you and pulls of his mask so you can his all the emotions flickering across his face.

“You don’t think that was me manning up?”

“I think _that_ was you allowing yourself one last indulgence before you push me away.” You exclaim.

Kylo watches you glaring at him, the anger rolling off of you in waves. He should be happy he made you angry. Anger was the only emotion he understood and could channel, now that it was directed at him, Kylo realized he didn’t like it when you were angry.

The two of you glare at each other from opposite sides of the room, neither one of you giving up or admitting you were wrong. Stubbornness was something both of you were good at.

You didn’t want to admit that it hurt to love someone who loved one thing; the first order. The thing was, Kylo didn’t just love the first order, he also loved you and that thought scared him.

“I can’t have ties,” he whispered, finally admitting his feelings. “They’ll take that away from me.”

You close the gap between the two of you and stare at the man you admired for so long. Here he was, having another emotion and allowing himself to feel it.

“Don’t let them,” you breathed.

You reached for Kylo’s face and brought him down to meet your waiting lips. You kissed him with all the love and tenderness you had for him since the day you met and feel him relax under your fingers.

You pull back and rest your forehead against his.

“Rule the Galaxy with me.” He murmured.

You stare up at him and knew the answer instantly.

“When do we start?


End file.
